Maria, The Dark Temptress
by Fanta791
Summary: This is a co-write with TeenCullen. This is about jasper and how he is kidnapped by maria and nasty things go on while he is in her keep. Teencullen is a amazing author so give her credit as she has really help me, without her this could not be here.
1. Chapter one, She is back

I was completely and utterly terrified. My thoughts were racing as was my legs. My feet took me across many blocks in the city as I just ran... My thoughts were so fast that I was not concentrating.

Then, I ran straight into a dead end of an alley. I could hear their footsteps gradually getting closer, clicking over the wet pavement; this was the end of my freedom. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes, in defeat.

But nothing happened. When I opened them a few seconds later I saw the catchers standing just down the alley from me, there was about 10 of them. They needed me to be greatly out numbered, if they didn't they would all be burned hours ago. Their eyes were not topaz or black but a fear striking crimson, I would say nearly blood red.

They sauntered over to me flexing their fingers and baring their teeth. I knew it was all over, but I still tried. I pushed them and I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, but none the less there was no reply. We were all alone and I was helplessly at their mercy. When I screamed for help it made the leader angry, he took no chances with being caught.

He grabbed my face and pulled me upwards. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, you want to know why we are here?" His voice was husky and deep. He was so close to my own face that I was just able to nod slowly to answer.

"Maria is waiting!"

He answered to me, voice deep and terrifying, and his eyes board into my very soul. My expression changed from confutation to fear. Fear of the only one who could bring me down, without a word or touch. He and His associates laughed at my fear and that almost crippled me with shame.

Then for no reason, other than their enjoyment at kicking a underdog, they started kicking me as hard as they could. I felt like my bones were going to shatter into a million different pieces of an unsolvable puzzle. I curled up into a ball, giving up on a fight I would surely lose and desisted to do what I could to protect myself for now.

After kicking me till my flesh had ripped and you could see my insides, black in the night's dim light, he pulled me onto my feet by my thick hair. "Scared major?" he chuckled.

I hated anyone calling me that, so I tried to look away. He dropped me to the ground and rammed his boot into my head. He pushed down as hard as he could; when he saw that I was in pain again he grabbed my arm and injected me with something I couldn't see. Then I felt my limbs go numb.

After a few minutes he yanked me over his shoulder feet first so that my head was an inch away from the ground. The position was even more mocking, for the once great major. Then he started running I saw the rest of his comrades' follow close behind.

I finally, just laid their after I struggled a bit. I wanted the pain to overwhelm me, it already had in my emotions, and slowly it physically did as well, just as I had pleased, the lights went out finally.


	2. Chapter Two, How it happened

-Flashback-

How come Alice NEED baby pink chucks? And on this night? I was about feed up with Alice's late night request for shoes, shirts, skirts, and umm…toys. Well maybe I don't mind the latter…

Still, Alice had been asking more then usual to have me go to stores for so many girly things. She never even came with me anymore. I was tired of going, and today of all days… It's my Birthday for goodness sake!

I'll just ask her to stop for a few weeks when I get home with this "special" package; I thought as I parked Emmett's Jeep. I walked up to the store to see the shop owner asleep on the desk. Making sure to ring the bell connected to the door, waking the old man. I was quickly I got the package, still trapped in old wrapping paper; so my curious yes wouldn't be tempted I assume.

Walking out to the car I felt something was off. I smelled a lot of gasoline.

I never saw the car flowing me in traffic. Never saw the same car park a block behind me either. Never saw the man walk up the street. Never saw there was more than him. Should of, but didn't.

I was thinking of Alice and what I would do once I got home.

-End Flashback-

But now, I'm here tossed over a strange man's back as he carried me back to my worst nightmare.

I was thrown into a corner currently hulled into it as they kicked me. I was treated like a bad dog in need of a lesson.

"You Mutt! How dare you leave! You'll be punished! You sick Bitch!

Kicking, grunting, screaming, punching, and cursing…nothing. My eyes stayed shut as a quiet hush came over the room. With it came feelings of fear and loyalty, but mostly fear.

"Well, well. My good major is back, is he?" Fear!


	3. Chapter Three, Show no fear

Maria started walking towards me, slowly, savouring every moment of my fear. She crouched down in front of me. "Well, well, well look who has finally returned to my forces, Here to stay this time major?" she hissed the last words. The sound racked through my body. "Never..." this was all i could manage without me showing her any fear.

"Jasper, You will join me, weather you take it the easy way or the hard way" she said in a mocking voice as she walk away.

"Harley, you know what to do" she said as she turned her head and smiled at me wickedly. After she had left a huge man probably twice the size of Emmett stood in front of me with a big bag. I hated to think about what was in that bag. I was going to find out sooner or later.


	4. Chapter one, The beginings of pain

Harley pushed the bag into my face suddenly after Maria left, and laughed as I jumped into the corner to get as far away from it as I could. With a smirk on his face he pulled me up with his free hand and pushed me out of the tent.

As I stumbled out I saw the rest of the encampment. It was almost the same as before, but updated with the latest equipment. Patrols where the same, two men to a station watching every hour. Good information if I ever want to get out of here.

Harley kicked me on a familiar path, well worn especially by my boots. I could still make out some of my old boot patterns underneath others. I fell in the dried mud as he pushed me again causing many to stare. Some started to laugh, but ended when I looked them in the eyes. I still had my authority here. I worked for it, and it wasn't going away.

As I passed though the portal to another familiar place, I was left to old coworker. He pulled me by the choler in to my domain; the camp's torched chamber.

"Hello Major, sir." Said Lee. I nodded my greeting to my old acutance.

He nodded as well, "Well old friend, I'm second in command. It's hard to be her lap dog. Right, Major? I hope you survive this, I liked when you were her b***." He moved to the side of the room, and took out a knife and started to sharpen it. "Well you know the routine. She's mad, so I'm left to warm you up. Before I start ripping up your insides slowly, major answer this one question. Do you regret leaving for her for that stupid f****** B**** in philadphia?

I exploded I came at him, how dare he say that to my face! I could escape now; I'll leave and see Alice, tell her I'll never leave her. Always stay and protect her.

But that wasn't going to happen.

He pulled me just as I had a handle on the door and threw me to the back to the bunker wall. He ran to me before I could recover, and started to rip my chest open. I was immobile by the time the door opened.

Alice! She was here in all her splendor, with the sunset creating the greatest hope of freedom.

"It's my turn now. Leave Lee. Now!"

My hope was shattered as I saw who "Alice" was. As Lee closed the door he also shut out my last hope of freedom.


End file.
